


hot

by enablelove



Series: Twitter Prompts! [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: It's hot.





	hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whispered_story](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/gifts).



> This is me trying to entice the beautiful muse to come back to me. This one is for whispered_story with the prompt Non-AU; heatwave.

There are few things worse than a Texas heat wave. Oh sure, natural disasters and wars and incompetent political leaders and running out of Doritos are high up on that list, but a Texas heat wave is pretty high up on the unbearable list.

“Jared?” Jensen’s voice calls out and Jared can only groan so Jensen can know where he is. He doesn’t have the energy for actual words. 

“There you are, you big lug. What are you doing?”

“Jensen, it’s 110 degrees with the sun scorching so bright, it’s reflecting off the pool that’s a hot tub at this point and making this boathouse even hotter. I’m lying here in despair and the A/C,” Jared tells him, punctuating it with drama and sass, of course. “Obviously.”

Jared can feel Jensen rolling his eyes, he knows his boyfriend enough after thirteen years, and hears the whirr of the fan as Jensen clicks it on. He hears a soft thump and Jared opens his eyes and tilts his head just enough to see Jensen taking off his clothes.

“And what are you doing?” Jared asks curiously.

“Joining you. If you’re not going to wear clothes, clearly I don’t need to be either.”

Jared watched with interest. He wasn’t up to anything, the heat making him kind of miserable, but he could appreciate the smooth lines, soft muscles, and adorable freckles. He was human and hot, not dead. 

Maybe this heat wave wouldn’t be too bad after all.


End file.
